


The Cure for Dreaming

by genyalina



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: Sasha's thoughts as he comes home to greet Kolya and Alinochka
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Cure for Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments <3

I’m so excited to go home that I didn’t realise the front door had already been opened.  
I felt a cool breeze cut across my throat.  
It was raining. Why was it raining?  
It's getting harder to swallow.  
I'm choking.  
I have fallen onto my floor.  
My floor is seeped in red.  
I think it's blood.  
I look up, my beautiful Alinochka is holding my favourite knife, still covered in butter from lunch.  
I hear a snicker.  
Then a flash.  
He moves closer to me.  
"Pathetic idiot. I'll have this framed for Genya. Zoya, David, Tolya, Tamar, and Nadia will sign it."  
That is the last thing I see before I--


End file.
